Conventionally, there is known a system in which a work created by a user, such as a composition or a moving image, is evaluated in a website. For example, in the system, a work (a composition) submitted by a user is evaluated by another user, and the evaluation result is transmitted to a server of an information provider via the Internet, so that the ranking table of submitted works disclosed by the information provider reflects the evaluation result.
In the system, however, a user who creates a work to be submitted cannot grasp in advance what kind of work is needed by another user who is to evaluate the submitted work. This makes it likely that the user creates a work having low demand, which results in receiving acceptance only from a small portion of users.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a server, and an information processing method that enable the creation of a content expected by another user, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that enables the creation of a content expected by another user.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment is an information processing system includes at least one server and a plurality of terminal apparatuses. The information processing system includes a production content storage control unit, a selection unit, a request unit, and a state presentation unit. The production content storage control unit stores a production content in a storage unit of the server in accordance with an operation on each terminal apparatus. The selection unit allows a material content to be selected from among a plurality of material contents so that the selected material content is used as a material to create the production content. The request unit makes a request from the terminal apparatus to the server for creation of a production content associated with the selected material content. The state presentation unit presents a state of the request to the plurality of terminal apparatuses.
On the basis of the above, a user selects a material content from among a plurality of material contents (for example, compositions), and thereby can request another user to create a production content using the selected material content as a material. Then, the state of the request from the user is presented to the other user serving as a producer who creates the production content. This enables the creation of a production content as a result of the user themselves narrowing down elements to be used for the production content.
In addition, the information processing system may further include a material content setting unit. The material content setting unit sets, at least from among the plurality of material contents for which the request is allowed to be made, a material content to be associated with the production content to be stored in the storage unit. In this case, when storing the production content in the storage unit, the production content storage control unit may store the production content together with data representing the material content set in association with the production content.
On the basis of the above, the production content is stored together with data representing the material content used as a material, which enables the management of a production content in association with a requested option (material content).
In addition, the information processing system may further include a production content creation unit. The production content creation unit, in accordance with an operation on a terminal apparatus, creates the production content using as a material a material content selected from among the plurality of material contents for which the request is allowed to be made.
On the basis of the above, the user of a terminal apparatus can create a production content using as a material a material content selected from among the plurality of material contents.
In addition, on the basis of a first application, the request unit may make a request for creation of a production content to be used in predetermined information processing. The information processing system may further include an information processing unit. The information processing unit performs the information processing using the production content on the basis of the first application.
On the basis of the above, the execution of a first application makes it possible to perform a series of processes including the process of requesting a production content and information processing using the production content.
In addition, the information processing system may further include a viewing unit and a production content creation unit. The viewing unit allows viewing of the state of the request using the terminal apparatus on the basis of the first application. The production content creation unit creates the production content using the terminal apparatus on the basis of the first application. In this case, on the basis of the first application, the production content storage control unit may store the production content created by the production content creation unit in the storage unit.
In addition, the information processing system may further include a viewing unit and a production content creation unit. The viewing unit allows viewing of the state of the request using the terminal apparatus on the basis of a second application. The production content creation unit creates the production content using the terminal apparatus on the basis of the second application. In this case, on the basis of the second application, the production content storage control unit may store the production content created by the production content creation unit in the storage unit.
On the basis of the above, the execution of a first application makes it possible to perform a series of processes including the process of viewing a request, the process of creating a production content, and the process of storing the production content in a storage unit.
In addition, the request unit may set as a destination of the request a predetermined server determined by the first application.
On the basis of the above, each terminal apparatus executes the first application, whereby a predetermined server determined by the application can aggregate requests from the terminal apparatuses.
In addition, the state presentation unit may include a request management unit. The request management unit aggregates and manages all the requests. In this case, using the requests aggregated by the request management unit, the state presentation unit may present a result of adding up the requests to the plurality of terminal apparatuses.
On the basis of the above, requests are aggregated, whereby it is possible to easily grasp the tendency of other users' needs.
In addition, the information processing system may further include a requesting user list storage unit and a notification unit. The requesting user list storage unit stores a requesting user list for managing the material content indicated by the request and a user having made the request. The notification unit, if the production content has been stored in the storage unit, notifies, on the basis of the requesting user list, all the users having requested creation of the production content that the production content has been stored in the storage unit.
On the basis of the above, all the users having made requests can know that a production content based on the requests has been created. Further, it is possible to establish a novel data transmission/reception system in which a user having made a request is notified of the state of response to the request, while information regarding the user having made the request is anonymous to another user who creates a production content.
In addition, the information processing system may further include a notification unit and a reply unit. The notification unit, if the production content has been stored in the storage unit, notifies a user having requested creation of the production content of data representing a user having created the production content, and also notifies the user having requested creation of the production content that the production content has been stored in the storage unit. The reply unit, on the basis of the data representing the user of which the notification has been made, sends or presents predetermined data to the user having created the production content of which the notification has been made.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to easily reply to a user having responded to a request. Further, it is possible to establish a novel data transmission/reception system in which a user having made a request can reply to another user who creates a production content, while information regarding the user having made the request is anonymous to the other user.
In addition, the state presentation unit may present the state of the request to the plurality of terminal apparatuses without presenting information enabling identification of a user having made the request.
On the basis of the above, the anonymity of a user who makes a request is maintained, which makes it possible to generate an environment where it is easy to make a request.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus including at least some of the above units, a server including at least some of the above units, a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that causes a computer to execute at least part of the operations performed by the above units, and an information processing method including the operations performed by the above units.
On the basis of the exemplary embodiment, a user selects a material content from among a plurality of material contents (for example, compositions), and thereby can request another user to create a production content using the selected material content as a material. Then, the state of the request from the user is presented to the other user serving as a producer who creates the production content. This enables the creation of a production content as a result of the user themselves narrowing down elements to be used for the production content.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.